


A Thanksgiving Feast

by MaggieMaybe160



Series: Shameless Destiel Smut [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bathroom Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Dean Winchester, Caught, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Creampie, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dean Winchester Prays to Castiel, Exhibitionism, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Food, Food Kink, Light Angst, M/M, Mirror Sex, Post-Coital Cuddling, Public Blow Jobs, Rimming, Smut, Spit As Lube, Thanksgiving, Thanksgiving Dinner, Top Castiel (Supernatural), Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester, Under-Desk Blow Jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:28:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21573013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaggieMaybe160/pseuds/MaggieMaybe160
Summary: Dean Winchester's dirty prayer before Thanksgiving dinner leads to some shenanigans under the table.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Shameless Destiel Smut [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1119591
Comments: 8
Kudos: 228





	A Thanksgiving Feast

**Author's Note:**

> As always, thanks to my lovely [opal_galaxies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/opal_galaxies) for being my cheerleading alpha/beta!

“My boys,” Jody says fondly as she hugs Sam and Dean at the same time. “Thanks for coming!”

“Good food and good company? Jody, that’s all I’ve ever wanted,” Dean grins. “Happy Thanksgiving.” He can’t remember the last time he celebrated this holiday. There’s something of a memory telling him that the lack of celebration has something to do with good old John Winchester but he pushes it out of his mind as he makes his way to the kitchen with the rolls he was in charge of bringing. 

“Gobble, gobble!” Donna greets Dean as he walks into the kitchen. He tosses his rolls onto the counter as she walks into his arms for a hug. “It’s good to see you.”

“You too!” Dean inhales deeply through his nose and looks toward the oven. “What’s cookin’ good lookin’?” 

“Are you talkin’ to me or the oven?” Donna laughs. 

“The oven, but you can answer.” Dean gives her a cheeky grin. 

“Candied yams are finishin’ up. Get outta here before I kick you.”

“Is that a threat?” 

“Yes, now go!” Donna shoos him out of the kitchen with her oven mitts. 

Dean walks into the dining room and finds his seat around the large table. There are faces Dean doesn’t recognize, but he spots two he does at the other end of the table. Claire and Alex appear to be at least cordial. Claire, as usual, looks to be over the whole Thanksgiving experience. Alex is smiling and inviting and has her fingers laced with a young man who is notably not a vampire. 

Sam walks in and gives a quick hello to the girls before sitting next to Dean. There are only two seats left to fill: Jody and Donna’s. They come out of the kitchen carrying the trays of food to fill the table. Everyone lets out cheers as they set down the feast and take their seats. 

“Happy Thanksgiving everyone! Thank you for coming!” Jody beams. “Before you dig in like the animals you are, Donna’s going to say a few things.” Dean watches as everyone clasps their hands and bows their heads as Donna begins grace. 

“ _ I pray to Castiel,”  _ Dean silently prays, his own hands clasped in front of him. “ _ Sitting down to Thanksgiving dinner and all I can think about is you feasting on me and how thankful I am for those perfect lips and that skilled tongue. I want you to devour me. I want you to swallow my come. I wish I could see your face while I’m thinking filthy things at you. Amen.”  _

Grace concludes and everyone is immediately moving and talking again. Each person grabs a dish and the dance of passing platters begins. There’s music playing in the background but it can barely be heard over the joyous chattering. 

Dean feels a kiss pressed to his knee. He picks up his napkin from the table and lays it over his lap as an excuse to reach under the table. His hand meets the stubbled jaw of his angel. A thrill runs through him as he feels his lips press into his palm. He strokes Cas’ cheek with his thumb gently before bringing his hands back up to serve himself some mashed potatoes. 

Cas runs his hand up Dean’s thigh slowly. The sensitive skin of his inner thigh tingles as Cas’ fingers pass over it. “So!” Dean says loudly to cover the sound of Cas unzipping his jeans. 

“So?” Donna asks. 

“So when did you two go official?” Dean asks as he finishes filling his plate. 

“From casual to not-so-casual a few weeks ago,” Jody says, kissing the back of Donna’s hand with a fond look. 

Dean takes a bite of the turkey on his plate biting down harder than he needs to as Cas pulls his underwear down. He swallows hard as Cas wraps his hand around his already stiff cock. 

“You okay?” Sam asks. 

“This is delicious,” Dean says, shoveling stuffing into his mouth. He closes his eyes, trying to concentrate on chewing as Cas takes him into his mouth. He feels Cas’ lips close around his dick and sucking like it’s a popsicle. His hand works the staff, pumping up and down as Cas swirls his tongue around Dean’s tip. 

“Mmmph,” Dean moans through his mashed potatoes, “This is so good.” 

“Get a room,” Sam laughs. 

_ Not a terrible idea, _ Dean agrees silently. “You just gotta learn to appreciate the food,” Dean says out loud. He pretends to wipe his hand on his napkin and rakes is hand through Cas’ hair. He grabs a fistful and swallows a groan as Cas’ lips slide from Dean’s sensitive tip to the base. Dean tries not to choke on his food as Cas chokes on his dick. 

Dean brings his hand back up to continue digging into his food. He’s never been so turned on while spreading cranberry sauce over a piece of turkey. He sandwiches it in a roll and takes an exaggerated bite, both to stifle his quickened breaths and to gross out Sam. 

“He’s got the right idea,” Donna says around her own large bite. Sam rolls his eyes and Dean keeps from closing his in ecstasy. 

“Oh my god,” Dean groans through his food as he feels himself edging closer to climax, Cas’ lips slick with spit on his dick. 

“Getting carried away over there?”

“You have no idea,” Dean manages. “I haven’t had this good tasting food in forever.” Cas pumps the shaft again as he sucks on the tip. Dean pretends to wipe his hand on his napkin again as he reaches into Cas’ hair again. He can’t stop himself. He’s really about to come in the mouth of his angel at the dinner table in front of everyone. 

Thankfully, someone from further down the table takes Jody, Donna, and Sam’s attention away from him as he stuffs a roll into his mouth and closes his eyes. His hand tightens in the soft, thick hair as he spills over. He can feel Cas swallowing every rope. 

Dean makes a sound that lands somewhere between a cough and a gasp. He sits up straighter and plays it off, drinking his beer as Sam raises his eyebrow. 

“Ate too fast,” Dean says as he replaces his beer bottle. Sam laughs and shakes his head, his eyes rolling the way that only a little brother’s can.

Under the table, Cas zips Dean’s jeans back up and rests his chin on Dean’s knees affectionately. All he wants to do is pull his boyfriend into his lap and kiss him in full view of everyone, but they are still a secret. Dean leaves his one hand in his lap, stroking Cas’ hair and outlining his features gently as he resumes eating and conversing. 

Dinner continues with Dean scraping the marshmallows off of the yams with a spoon and taking sugary bites and cleaning his plate of all turkey and mashed potatoes. 

“I heard you usually travel with an angel now. Is that true?” One of the no-name hunters asks, looking over at Dean. Cas bites his finger and Dean tries to keep the blush from his cheeks.

“Uh, yeah… I guess.” 

“Where is he?” they pry. 

_ Under the table sucking on my fingers _ , Dean thinks as he says, “He doesn’t really eat…” 

“He’s back home working on some research so we can be here with you guys,” Sam says with a crowd-pleasing smile. 

“Have you met him?” someone asks Jody. 

She shakes her head and looks over at Dean. “He’s mysterious about Cas.” 

“On that note,” Dean says, getting up and pushing his chair in a little too quickly. He walks away from the table, letting the hum of conversation fade out behind him as he makes his way to the bathroom. He’s not sure what he’s hoping for. He needs to clean himself up but if he’s being honest, he’s running away from answering any more questions about Cas. 

He opens the door and closes it quietly before turning around. He barely has enough time to register Cas standing there before he’s shoved against the closed door with his boyfriend’s lips crashing against his. His arms wrap around Cas instantly pulling him closer; always closer. 

“I would say thanks for your patience but you haven’t been,” Dean says with a small laugh as Cas’ mouth moves to his neck. 

“That was the main course, but the Dean I know loves dessert,” Cas says, his voice rough. He pulls at Dean’s jacket, tossing it onto the floor. 

“I wasn’t expecting you to actually show up.” Dean starts tearing at Cas’ clothes, ripping his shirt open and nipping at his chest. 

“With you saying those things in my ear? How could I stay away?” They find each other’s mouths again, kissing feverishly as they shed their clothes and attempt to devour the other. 

Cas twines their fingers together and uses their linked hands to pull Dean toward the sink. They’re both facing the mirror, Cas’ hands pinning Dean’s to the counter as he presses against him. Dean can feel Cas’ erection on his thigh and feels a shiver run up his spine. 

Dean closes his eyes as Cas trails kisses across and down his back until he sinks down to his knees behind Dean and spreads his cheeks. Dean sucks in a breath and looks into the mirror. His cheeks are pink and his green eyes are bright and it has everything to do with Cas’ tongue slipping inside of him. 

“No time,” Dean says, looking down at his hands on the counter. Cas spits to lube him up before standing again and pressing his dick against Dean’s now extremely wet hole. 

Their eyes meet in the mirror as Cas pushes in slowly. Dean lets out a pleasured breath, focusing on how completely Cas fills him and the intensity in the blue eyes in the mirror. Cas grips his hips and slides most of the way out before thrusting back in, making Dean grunt. 

Their eyes remain locked in the mirror as Cas sets a quick rhythm. The glass of the mirror puffs with each panted breath of Dean’s. He tries to swallow his whimpers but a few escape. 

“Cas,” Dean groans, falling to his elbows. Cas caresses Dean’s back lovingly, his fingers twining into Dean’s short hair as he slams all the way into him. 

Dean looks into the mirror again to watch Cas’ eyebrows knit together as he comes closer. A moan escapes him, his blue eyes closing as he thrusts deep into Dean. Come fills him and Dean lets out a small whimper, letting his head fall. He rests his hot face against the cool counter that he’s still gripping as Cas fills him. 

When he’s finished, Cas peppers kisses all over the areas of Dean’s back that he can reach. Dean smiles and peeks over his shoulder at Cas. 

“You’re beautiful,” Dean says. His boyfriend’s cheeks redden, but his eyes stay locked on Dean’s. He slides out slowly and pulls Dean up and into his arms, pressing kisses to each freckle before finding Dean’s lips. 

“I belong to you,” Cas murmurs. “I always come when you call.” 

“Literally,” Dean grins. “I belong to you,” he adds on a more serious note. “I love you, Cas.” 

Cas kisses him again before stepping away to gather their clothes from the bathroom floor. They clean themselves up as best they can in a cramped half bath and share one more kiss before Dean opens the door. 

They have enough time to both step into the hallway before they see Claire. She’s leaning against the wall, her arms crossed. 

“So,” Claire says, pushing off of the wall. “You’re fucking my dead dad’s body now?” Her glare is icy daggers that sink into Dean’s skin. There’s no answer that can cross Dean’s lips right now. He had already gone through years of guilting himself into not allowing himself to be with Cas and now someone else verbalized one of the major seeling points against. “Nice answer,” she scowls at their silence. 

“I should go,” Cas says in a low voice. 

“Cas, don’t,” Dean says, reaching back to take his hand. 

“I’m/He’s not welcome,” Cas and Claire answer at the same time.Claire turns around and leaves them standing in the hallway. 

“We’ll go. Just wait for me, okay?” Dean searches the deep blue eyes. Cas nods silently and they walk in two different directions. 

Dean walks back toward the dining room filled with people, conversation still humming, the plates empty as people lean back in their seats claiming that there’s no possible way there will be enough room for dessert. Dean tries to keep the telling blush out of his cheeks thinking about the dessert he just had. 

Jody looks up at Dean as he enters the room. He can see her smile slipping before he’s even told her anything. He stops before he reaches the table and ignores the look of confusion on Sam’s face

“I have to go but I had a really great time. Thanks for having us. I’m sorry I can’t stay longer.” 

“You’re leaving?” Jody asks, standing.

“Good,” Claire says under her breath. Jody hears it as well as Dean does, her eyes narrowing at her adopted daughter. 

“Dean, we can’t just go,” Sam protests, getting up as Dean starts to leave. 

“You’re staying. Bring Baby home in one piece,” Dean says, tossing his keys over his shoulder. He hears Sam catch them and tunes out the rest of Sam’s protesting. He opens the front door and finds Cas waiting on the lawn. 

“Ready?” Cas asks, holding his hand out. 

“For your version of transportation? Never,” Dean smiles as he takes his hand. “Let’s go.” 

Sam makes it to the door in time to see Dean walking toward Cas. Cas who is supposed to be at the bunker, uncomfortable with the idea of going to a human feasting event as he put it. Sam watches as Dean’s fingers lace with Cas’. They’re standing close together, the entire world around them nonexistent as they look into each other’s eyes. Dean’s smile says it all. They’re gone in the next second and Sam closes the front door. 

He can hear Jody and Claire arguing in the hallway as Donna loudly announces that they can move to the living room for coffee while she sets the table up for dessert. 

“He’s my  _ dad _ , Jody!”

“No,” Jody says gently, “he’s not.” 

Sam sends a text to Dean, “Are you ok? What happened?” before going to the living room to give Jody and Claire some privacy. 

Cas feels his insides tied up in knots. Claire’s words eat at him like acid. All he will ever be is “possessing some poor bastard,” as Dean had once said. As soon as their back in the bunker, Cas releases Dean’s hand and steps away from him.

“Do you think of me that way?” Cas asks. Hurt crosses Dean’s features before he shakes his head. 

“Don’t listen to her. It’s hard for her to see you. You know that,” Dean says gently. 

“I thought she’d forgiven me. Clearly I was mistaken.” 

“The holidays are like that. Always have been. Don’t take it personally.” Dean shrugs. “She’s forgiven you for the heavy stuff, but she’s not used to seeing his face at Thanksgiving or Christmas anymore. He’s gone and you’re just Cas.”

“Your Cas,” he says.

“My Cas,” Dean grins. 

Cas follows his hunter through the bunker back to his bedroom. They stretch out on his bed together, pressed so close they share a pillow. 

“What’re you thankful for, Cas?” Dean asks quietly. 

“I’m thankful that I have a family,” Cas answers, nuzzling Dean.

“Me too.” Dean presses a kiss to Cas’ cheek. “Happy Thanksgiving, Cas.”


End file.
